Let It Be Forever
by sweet.sonata
Summary: AliceJasper centric. This story takes place before they meet Carlisle's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. Even though I wish for Jasper.**

**Summary: This story is Alice and Jasper centric. I'm focussing on them before they meet Carlisle's family.**

**0 0 0**

Black.

I open my eyes and that's all I can see around me.

I can already tell that I'm waking up from another episode.

_But where am I?_

I can barely see my hands in front of me. I turn over onto my stomach to help myself sit up. The ground I'm laying on is firm but too _soft_ to be wood or a carpeted floor.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

_Where am I?_

"Hello?"

My voice sounds panicked to my own ears. I can hear heavy footsteps coming closer.

_I must be in a room._

I become a little jubilant discovering that I'm inside a room, and that someone has heard me calling.

_Someone is coming for me._

The feeling is short lived as my stomach drops. The sound of the footsteps is becoming muffled and I already know what's coming. I can feel the dull ache starting to form at the back of my head.

_No, not again._

I can't help but to start screaming as the pain intensifies into a pounding sensation, as it envelops my whole head.

My sight becomes gray as I'm thrown into another vision.

**0 0 0**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Summary: Alice/Jasper centric. This is the story before they meet Carlisle's family.**

**0 0 0**

White.

I open my eyes and that's all I can see around me.

I know that I'm waking up from another episode from the way my head is pulsating. I reach up to touch my forehead, but I cant...

My wrists are strapped to the bed I'm laying in.

I should panic, but I don't. It doesn't surprise me as much as it should.

_..as much as it should..._

I lift my head up a little to take a look around the room and I realize that it's not the same one I was in before. The floor in this room is tile. Everything in this room is white-- the curtains, the floor, the wall, the bed spread...everything besides the door. A charcoal-stained metal door. Like a reminder, a big blunt obvious reminder to being locked up.

I suddenly felt the panic rising, the panic that I _should've_ felt when I opened my eyes. Tears of frustration blur my vision as I angrily choke on my own cries. I don't dare to scream, already knowing where I am. I already knew what my screaming would lead to...I've had _visions_.

I felt like I was beginning to suffocate in my own despair. Oh, the cruelty to be cursed as I am!

"Oh, the cruelty..."

I cant help it, I begin the cry.

* * *

"The girl that was brought in yesterday has woken up, Sir." 

The middle-aged nurse puts down the phone, and with a resounding click ends her call. She pauses to look at the phone with deep precision and back to the room where a the girl is staying. Her cries are muffled from the thick walls and door. The nurse pats down her uniform and walks up to the window at the top of the girl's door. She pauses mid-step, looking to her left and right, checking to make sure the hallways are clear. Through the window, she can spot the tiny girl out easily.

"She's so fragile.."

The nurse whispers this to herself. She kept watch over her since her arrival. Her orders were to take observation, and to _only_ observe and take down a record of what she has seen. She wanted so much, to go in there and console her while she was screaming in pain. After the girl was finished and spent, they transferred her into a more permanent room and she has been waiting for her to wake up again.

"What happened to you..."

The nurse took a step back when she heard someone coming down the hallway. She patted down her uniform and went to go greet the doctor.

**0 0 0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**:Ch: T H R E E**

**0 0 0**

Alice opened her eyes for the third time being _there._ She notices that her wrists are free this time and takes her time to stretch her whole body. She sits up to crack her back and run her fingers through her long raven hair. She wishes she had a brush that she could use. She pauses when she hears key jingle outside her door and she watches as the knob slowly turns.

A doctor with white hair and a white coat walked into the room with a younger male walking in behind him. The doctor was flipping through the chart and finally raised his head when he reached the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Ms. Brandon, and how are you feeling today?"

Alice pulled her hair behind her ears and folded her hands neatly on top of her lap. She tensed for a moment when she noticed the younger an standing off to the side. She realized that it was one of the orderlies, but he had the most bitter expression on his face, as if it were painful to be in the room.

"I'm feeling well, doctor. Thank you for asking."

She noticed when he took a pen out of his pocket and began to jot some things down on his clipboard. He then took out his little flashlight and approached her to examine her pupils. After that, she just chose to ignore him and began to focus on the orderly that was still standing near the door. He was a young man, about the age between 23 and 26, no older than 27. His physique was lean and tall with a handsome face. Well, she thought, would be handsome if he wasn't grimacing so badly. What got her attention though, is that the man's skin was extremely pale. It was _too_ pale for a man in Mississippi.

_He must not get out much..._

"Ms. Brandon, do you know where you are?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes."

"So, you understand?"

"_Yes_."

She understood completely. Her nanny slipped a sleeping concoction into her tea after dinner and she was shipped off the plantation in the middle of the night.

Alice knew this.

She had foreseen it.

She remembers how horrible it was, to sit through dinner when she _knew_ that her parents were planning on dumping her at the asylum. How utterly wretched it was to pretend that she knew _nothing_ of the plans for her.

But, she understands. She knows why and how important and _crucial_ it was for her to leave. She heard the rumors spread like wildfire through the town. Her parents forbade her to leave the house and told everyone that their daughter was extremely _ill_ and even prevented their Pastor to come visit her. They wouldn't even allow Samantha, her best friend since her childhood, to come visit. This had gone on for about a month, and she knew that her parents were planning on taking her away.

But, what made her heart _break_, was the fact that her sister was to be married soon and that she was not allowed to be in the wedding. They always planned to be each other's maid of honor, they talked about it since they were children while they played their make believe weddings.

And her poor nanny, the one that was more of a maternal figure to her than her own mother-- being forced to drug her.

Life could be so cruel.

* * *

_2 years later_

I'm lucky today.

After my haircut, I'm allowed to go outdoors. The weather is quite chilly today, but I don't care. It's almost Christmas and I'm excited because Cynthia will be visiting on that day with my niece. She's barley a year old, and the last time I saw them both was the past Easter. I only get to see them a few times a year, unknowingly to my parents.

After a few months at being at the asylum, my sister Cynthia wrote me a letter explaining everything that's happened. I was shocked when I received it at first. I was for sure that I was refused to have correspondence with anyone outside of the asylum, but I _thanked God_ that my parents didn't believe that anyone would be able to find me.

Cynthia wrote to me on how mother and father would refuse to talk about me and how she had to beg our nanny on my whereabouts. She told our nanny, that for a wedding gift, she wanted to know where I was. She said that she loved me and missed me and wished that I was her maid of honor, the way we planned it while we were children. And even though she was barely a year older than me, she felt that we were twins-- that we had to have been in the same womb for us to be as close as we are.

I broke down into tears afterwards. No one loved me as much as my sister.

"Alright, all done Alice."

I looked into the mirror in front of me and barely controlled the urge to grimace at my reflection. I don't think that I'll ever get used to it. Years of growing out my beautiful long hair had went to waste. I stare at my reflection...dull lifeless eyes and choppy hair. The lady who cuts hair around here was horrible. My hair barely reaches my shoulder, as like every other patient here.

I shake my head from my thoughts and jumped down out of the chair, refusing the little booster on the side every time. The lady always confuses me for a child, and refuses to acknowledge the fact that I'm turning 19 just the day after tomorrow.

It's about mid-day and this is the time that I'm allowed my free-time for about two hours. This is usually spent in the recreational hall that's connected to the dinning room. I make my way down the hallway un-escorted--I'm only one of the other seven here that don't need it either--to the dinning hall. Right after I stepped foot inside, I turned on my heel and pivoted back down the hallway. I needed to stop by my room first to grab my jacket-- I planned on spending all my free-time outside.

I guess another reason why I was lucky, was that even though I don't exist to my parents anymore, they paid the doctors to let me have my own room and a personal bathroom. They still have clothes sent to me every time the season changes, books and art supplies sent every month. Most of my things were brought to me within the first week of me being here.

Even though I was dumped off here, no daughters of theirs will be poor and illiterate.

I almost _fell on my knees_ when I saw that they had a heart to send me my sketch books and drawing utensils. Dancing was my _passion_, but I could already sense that I would never be able to here. I at least could still draw here. I was a little disappointed to not find any of my paints amongst my things but I was at least thankful for the sketchbooks and lead.

It wasn't until a couple of days after an arts and crafts session-- after having a little bit of a fit about the paints-- did I received a package of my old paints and even a few new ones. My canvas stand was even sent over and I wished so much to write a letter to my mother and father to _thank_ them. I figured that they have someone inside the asylum to send the updates on my progress. After I written the letter I received another vision which sent me into another episode.

I wasn't allowed to send them letters or _anything_ at all. I saw myself in my vision, giving the letter to the nice middle-aged nurse and asking her to mail it to my parents. She shook her head slighlty and looked to me sadly saying "No, I'm sorry Little Alice...your parents have re-requested that they not receive mail from you..." I saw myself nodding briefly and running back to my room and throwing the letter inside the drawer inside my desk.

I was crushed.

I was not allowed to exist beyond these walls.

* * *

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

I couldn't do the proper turns with the shoes I have. _Oh,_ how I _yearned_ to dance again. How _painful_ it was, not being able to be at my ballet studio-- where I grew up dancing. I missed my point shoes. I miss being able to turn on a classical record and locking myself up in the studio for hours.

The grass is a poor substitute.

Cynthia always told me how jealous she was for my talent.

_"Alice, grace like your's and talent like your's, it's innate. I can not be learned."_

Thinking of Cynthia again, I was quickly reminded of her upcoming visit. I got so excited that I found the energy to do leaps. I did a few turns but quickly lost my footing and landed on my backside. I laughed at myself for a few minutes but stopped immediately once I noticed Frank, the orderly that I met on my first day, approaching me. We never talked to each other much, but he was usually around wherever I was.

"It's time for you to get back inside."

I noticed Frank looking clearly agitated for some reason and he kept looking toward the fence which was lined with trees. Did he think that I was trying to escape?

"Why? I have another hour."

"_Now._"

I was shocked to hear the tone of voice he used with me. I was even more shocked when he grabbed my arm and hauled me up. I was hardly able to actually walk on my own the way he was dragging me across the lawn.

I couldn't even tell him that he was crushing my arm because all of a sudden we were at the doors and he shoved me inside and slammed to door shut behind me. I turned around to see where he went, but he was still standing outside in front of the door. His body was tense and his shoulders were curled forward. He took a few steps forward and that was all I was able to see because someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

I turned around to see David, my one and only friend here. He was here for only a few weeks before I was. Our situations are similar. Out parents dumped us here, but he was here for attempted suicide, and I was here because of my visions.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"Are you excited? Your birthday is coming up and your sister will be visiting soon."

* * *

I was woken up in the middle of the night.

"Get up."

I opened my eyes to see Frank standing beside my door and peering into the hallway. I quickly got up and put on my shoes. Wait... what was I _doing?_

I opened my mouth to ask him what on earth was going on but he told me firmly again " _Get_ your jacket and _come with me_."

I was becoming frightened. I didn't know what to think as I scrambled to get my jacket and scarf. What was he planning? Was I escaping? Was he planning on hurting me? It would different if the nurse or doctor, or even David woke me up in the middle of the night, telling me to get my jacket on shoes on. But this was Frank. He was still a mystery to me. He never said an unkind word to me. Heck, he hardly said more than a few sentences to me. He was just _always _around. The only times that he wasn't was when I was in my room or when I had my therapy with the doctors.

I quickly got dressed and followed him out my door. I couldn't keep up with his pace-- I followed him down to the employees entrance but before we walked out, he took the scarf and wrapped it around my neck. And then everything happened suddenly. It was all a big blur--but then I ended up in Frank's car. I couldn't decide if I passed out or not.

I was leaving the asylum.

I was going away forever. I was thinking about how I would get a hold of Cynthia quickly, to let her know that I've escaped.

We were now inside a forest and I realized that the car was parked. I was frightened again.

"_Frank_?"

For some reason, I knew that this man sitting next to me would not hurt. He had too many chances to when I was inside the asylum.

_But,_ did that mean that he brought me out here to _kill_ me?

He turned to me then. He looked miserable. Absolute anguish was clearly written all over his face.

"Im so _sorry_ Little Alice... I'm doing this to _save _you..."

My heart stopped.

I saw gray.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Come on guys--REVIEW!!! Anything (besides flaming)!! I'm really getting into this story and I need to know if others are also!! Please?!?!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

* * *

_**--four--**_

* * *

****

_Everything around me is black. The sun is down and only darkness surrounds me. _

_The only thing is, is that I can still see everything._

_I know where every bird, rabbit and deer is. Their heat just radiates off of them as do their heartbeats. I can see the outlines of the trees as they're looming above me. The stars are unearthly, as they shine brighter than they ever have. _

_I can smell different aromas drifting in the air. Scents mingling together as I walk through the thick grass. I suddenly sense another being nearby. I stand still as I watch this person run across the clearing and catch a deer. I can see that this person was male and he was crouching over his prey while he drank from it. I watched as he stood up and looked over in my direction. He looked to his right and two others came to join him. _

_One of them was a female with long blonde locks. The other was a male with a big and strong build. I was going to approach them when someone grabbed hold of my arm. I wasn't startled, and I turn to look at my companion. He was tall and had dirty blonde locks that fell across his forehead, that I couldn't help but to reach up and brush his hair to the side. _

_"We have to leave. They could be dangerous."_

_He looked so sincere and I felt safe with him and trusted him. I knew, I just knew that I loved him and that I always will. I shook my head slightly and smiled up at him. I grabbed his hand and pressed it up against my cheek. He looked so worried, and he kept looking across the clearing, making sure that the three strangers were still over there._

_"We are meant to be together."_

_"I know."_

_I giggled. My heart warmed-- he thought I meant me and him._

_"No, I mean us and them."_

I became alert with a scream. I thought I was on fire. I felt my insides twisting and all I wanted was to throw up..._anything_ to reduce the pain.

* * *

_I felt this insatiable hunger burning me. I needed to feed more. I already caught four rabbits but it wasn't enough. I could smell humans in the air and I knew that I needed to steer clear from them. I knew there was a pack of wolves more north from where I was. They were headed toward a lake. I ran though the trees, dodging them one by one._

_All of a sudden, I sensed four vampires surrounding me. Two of them were running alongside me! I didn't know what to do! Should I stop and talk? Should I keep running until they get bored of me? I knew there was no way for me to loose them._

_I stopped abruptly and skidded nearly into a tree. There were two males and two females. I could smell fresh human blood off of them and it was one of the most delicious things I've smelt in such a long time._

_I recognized the blonde male immediately. He was from my vision! The leader, who I presumed, was the female one with long curly hair. Her hair was a deep chocolate color but her eyes were burgundy. She hissed at me and I instinctively was preparing myself to run._

_The other male grabbed, grabbed me from behind and crushed my neck from the force of his hand around my neck. I knew I had no chance to fight. It was either they let me go, or I die. But I knew, somehow, that with my other visions--and realizing that my future blonde companion was real--that I was getting out of this._

_The leader stepped up to me. "You've been here for about two days and this is our territory... state you're purpose!" she spat at me._

_"I'm hunting."_

_"The humans are going south."_

_"I know."_

_She seemed to understand what I was doing and backed away slightly. The vampire behind me dropped his hand and stepped away._

_"What is your name?"_

_"My name is---" I paused. " I don't know."_

_"What?"_

_"I---I don't know...I mean I don't remember!"_

_And I couldn't. I couldn't even remember my own name!_

* * *

I woke up.

I was tired, just _so _tired.

I was numb all over.

I wanted to sleep.

I couldn't see anything around me and it triggered one of my visions.

_The sun is down and only darkness surrounds me._

I knew it was coming once the dull ache in my head started to intensify.

* * *

_I was sobbing._

_I was so sick of being a vampire. _

_Sick of being lonely._

_Sick of being alone._

_I wanted it to end already._

_"You know, you're going to scare all your food away if you keep that up."_

_I jumped to my feet and began running. I was wailing so horribly loud that I didn't even pick up that one of them were near. I was frightened because I didn't even notice that I was being followed. They must've came to kill me! I was trying to get myself under control knowing that if they were chasing me, I would be easier to catch if I were to make any more noise._

_But, why couldn't they let me be!_

_I left their territory!_

_Didn't they know that I was all alone?_

_I suddenly felt deep sorrow and I decided that I was giving up. Wasn't I just wishing that it could just end?_

_I veered off into a clearing that I spotted and came to a halt. _

_And I waited._

* * *

"You knew it was coming _James_."

"You shouldn't have _done_ that _Frank_."

The two vampires were standing a few feet away from each other. They were both in stances preparing to fight. Another vampire, female and tall with long red hair stood off to the side.

"Frank, she was suppose to be _mine_."

"_No fucking way."_

James scoffed at this. Yes, he knew this was likely to happen---since Frank had sensed him. _But,_ he never actually believed that he would do this.

"Fine then, she will come with me."

Frank smiled at him.

"No James... you know the _laws _as well as _I _do."

* * *

**Remember REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed!!!!! It meant mucho!**

**Dislaimer: I dont own anything.**

* * *

**five**

* * *

"I want to _keep _her."

"You know damn well that you _can't_."

"What makes you think that--"

"It's too _late_... _I've_ created her. The transformation is almost complete. You're not her sire. _That _makes her _mine_."

"Once the Volturi hear about this---"

"You _know _that they don't give a _fuck _about the tactics of a _pathetic tracker_."

The vampire began to snarl wildly and was ready to attack. He took a step forward but the red-headed vampire was instantly at his side. She spoke to him in a harsh whisper.

"You know that you can't kill him."

"You and you're mate better _leave_. This is _my_ territory...did you honestly _think_ that you would be able to hunt _here?_

_"_Then why change her?"

"I know your ways...you would get her while my back was turned or you'll wait till she left the asylum. Either way, I won't let you kill her."

Another vampire came into the clearing. She was tall with shoulder length blonde hair. She came to stand next to Frank. The other two vampires prepared to fight.

"Stop. Just leave. We won't follow you." Frank grabbed to women's hand and turned to leave but stopped once James started speaking.

"And what if I kill her _still_?"

Frank turned to look at him with a smile on his face.

"You won't...because you know what will happen if you do. You _know_ that you don't want me coming after you."

"She's not going to remember a thing,_ is_ she?"

Frank's smile dropped from his face.

"_No_."

"You change her, take her memories, and now you're going to abdandon you're _young naive_ fledging here."

"Leave_ tracker. _My actions are none of your _concern_."

* * *

She realized she was conscious, once she started to hear crickets. She rolled over onto her side and felt the cool breeze gently caress her face. As she opened her eyes, she reached out to touch the grass stretched in front of her.

She knew what she was.

She knew what to do.

She saw her future.

She just didn't know _who_ she was.

* * *

I finally got up-- not really knowing how long I've laid there. It didn't really matter. I had a feeling that time was irrelevant to me now. I know I need to feed now-- there's a need to hunt. I can clearly remember my three visions... I need to hunt animals---not humans. Oh, but how sweet a human's blood smells! I can already taste my own venom spreading over my teeth. But I know, I _know_ that I must, and _only_, hunt animals. My future was with those three that I saw in the clearing---and I know that it's after I find my companion.

Wherever he is.

I won't meet him until I suffered the horrible encounter with his other _friends_. But even after that, I'll still be alone.

No! The last I remember, I was waiting to die!

Were my visions out of sequence? What kept changing?

And what is my name?

Why can't I remember who I was?

I knew that I couldn't contemplate on this any longer.

I needed to feed.

There was nothing that _I _could do that would change my visions, my path was already laid down in front of me.

What will be, will be.

* * *

Today will be the day I leave.

I can't keep_ existing_ like this. There has be another way.

I look at my reflection in the water.

Nothings changed.

My hair is still the same color.

My heights the same.

My face is _exactly_ the same.

Every time I look at my reflection, I expect _something_ to be different.

Why do I torture myself by looking...and _hoping_?

_"Jasper--"_

My head snaps up at the sound of Maria's voice. I can tell that she is angry. There has been a lone vampire in our territory for two days and the plan was to confront the rogue if he or she has not left within the second day.

I crouch down to dip my hands in the water and watch the ripples distort my reflection.

**

* * *

REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Hey guys!! I wanna thank you guys for sticking it out with me and reviewing--I'm excited about where this story is heading so far. Sorry that this chapter is so short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Let It Be Forever**

**:_sweetsonata:_**

**

* * *

**

**six**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day--- clear sky, a bright shinning sun, and with every breeze you could hear the bustling of the leaves. A robin swooped down into the grass, knowingly digging and plucking out a meal. The pixie-sized girl watched, as the bird flew back to it's nest to feed it's hatchlings. She watched and observed the bird from the first chirp, as if it was alarming others of the approaching sun.

"It's very sad to say, but animal's blood is _not_ that appetizing." She nodded in agreement. It was a common occurrence, she thought, she liked to talk out loud--- to _herself_.

And by herself, is what she was.

She was alone and lonely--- only in the company of animals and endless lines of trees. With a sigh, she looked down at her clothing. She was a _mess_. There was dirt on her knees and dried up mud and grass caked onto the bottom of her shoes. After her hunt, she rolled up her coat to use as a pillow and laid down the watch the moon rise and fall. Her scarf was wrapped around her arm. It was December in Mississippi, temperatures dropping during the night, but she didn't need the warmth. She was cold, and she had a feeling that she would forever be that way.

"And that there lays the problem." The girl muttered.

She thought about it the whole night and into the next day. She knew the date, the state, her age, and everything else...but she just couldn't remember who she was.

She shot up quickly, remembering the state her clothes were in (well, her sleep attire) and was determined to find a source of water where she could clean them (and herself). The girl followed her instincts and led herself through the tall trees and eventually found herself a decent sized creek.

"Yes, a bath would be lovely." She said, and nodded in agreement.

After quickly divesting her clothes, shoes, and socks, she slowly submerged herself into the creek. After each and every step, she could feel the sharp stones against her feet and briefly pictured each stone cutting into her skin and making her bleed.

Her fantasy was short lived when she felt an unknown creature swim past her leg.

"Eww."

Assuming it was none other than a fish, she sunk herself into the freezing water. Testing a couple of theories, she held her breath and opened her eyes. She could see everything clearly in the water, and not breathing was only uncomfortable. She ran her hands through her raven locks and rubbed her arms and legs, in hoping to remove traces of dirt and grime. Finally satisfied, she broke through the surface and made her way back to her clothing.

"Oh, that's just wonderful." She said bitingly, only just realizing that she had nothing to dry herself off with besides her coat.

"This will have to do."

She quickly swiped herself with the coat and put it on and buttoned it up. She felt very indecent for some reason, even though she knew there wasn't another soul within range, it just felt very improper to be standing around naked outdoors.

"Actually, I should be shivering quite madly and be nearly on my death bed, suffering from hypothermia."

Leaving her hair dripping onto her shoulders, she grabbed her clothing to wash in the creek. After scrubbing the dirt from her pajama bottoms, she was about to dunk her top into the water when she spotted an anagram sewn into the breast pocket.

She traced her fingers over the letters 'M. A. B'. The pale gray stitching was thick, and she was surprised to not notice it sooner. She quickly looked to the inside collar and almost burst into tears.

"Mary Alice Brandon"

Her voice trembled as she read the name, _her _name, repeatedly. Little drops of moisture fell onto the top and she wiped her eyes believing it to be her own tears but realized with diminishing hope, that it was only the water from her hair slowly trailing down her face.

Fed up, she snatched her scarf to wrap around her head like a headband, and she noticed pale pink stitching on a tiny piece of white cloth that was sewn on the edge.

It read Alice in cursive.

"I like Alice."

And Alice smiled.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank all my reviewers and let you guys know that I greatly appreciate the reviews! They help motivate me--knowing that others are enjoying this story. I'm also giving a heads up that this is going a little AU---Alice is not born in the 1920's in this one. Let's just say that it's already the year when her and Jasper finally meet. I really hope that this small factor doesnt change your guy's mind about reading this and enjoying it!!! **

**p.s For those who wanted it longer...this one is longerrrrrrrrrr. And I will be updating shortly after this.**

**So please enjoy--read and REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_Let It Be Forever_**

* * *

It was going to rain soon.

Her visions have become more controlled---coming to her when she seeked them. She realized this, when she wondered on what the weather would be like for later that day, whether she should hunt during the morning or closer to the evening. Since it was going to rain, it was safe to travel outside of the forest. She needed to move and direct sunlight was _not_ something she could be seen in.

"Three, two, one..."

The bottom of the sky opened up and the rain began to fall.

The deja vu sense had been familiar. She felt it earlier when she hunted the wolves. After the trek back from her bath, it hit her that the hunt was familiar because of a vision she had. She was suppose to be tracking a pack of wolves but encounter a group of vampires. She was suppose to meet the man in her visions...her companion.

Alice blinked rapidly, moisture coating her eyelashes. She ran through the trees letting her instincts take over. There was a distant sound of car motor coming closer and closer. The smell of a human's blood was becoming stronger as stronger. She could finally see the edge of the forest and decreased her speed to a light jog until she reached the road. She met the road right when a car drove past, watching the driver look at her curiously.

"Three, two, one"

The car slowed down and pulled over onto the side. Alice walked up to passenger side and got in. She saw this in a vision---the man will look to be in his forties and have a thick southern accent.

Bingo.

She wasn't worried. The man will ask her a series of questions out of concern and worry, and she'll fabricate a story that'll convince him that she was running away in the middle of the night. He'll understand why she doesn't have anything with her. He'll believe her to be just a child and the parent in will want to help her and shelter her. He'll offer to take her in so she will have somewhere to stay. He'll tell her of his family and how he has a daughter that's around her age and an and older son that moved to New York. He'll tell her of his wife and how Alice will like her.

She knows that she will.

She will wait in the kitchen, wrapped up in a blanket, while the man, Robert Stephenson , talks to his wife in the drawing room. The wife will come in and make her warm tea and ask her a series of questions similar to Robert's. She'll tell her about her daughter and how she'll meet her in a few hours. After talking for a little while, Emily, the wife, will demand her to take a warm bath. She'll take her to the bathroom and step out for a moment, to grab a towel and a spare robe and house slippers. She'll hand them to her with a sincere smile and let her know that she'll be going to find clothes for her to wear. After about twenty minutes, Emily will knock on the door and ask if she is ready to come out.

She'll lead her to the spare room where there is clothes laid out for her. She'll take her wet clothes from her and tell her that she'll wash and dry them, and tells her to take a nap before dinner.

She'll pat her head gently and walk out of the room to let her rest.

* * *

Alice knew the moment the daughter came home.

"I feel so sorry for her mother..."

Alice felt horrible for lying to such a trusting family. Here she was, a girl that was found on the side of the road, taken into their loving home. But she knew she had no other choice. She needed some clothes and _any_ contact with civilization. She couldn't run through the wilderness in her sleep attire forever.

But she also knew that she couldn't stay at their home for very long. She made it clear that she only needed somewhere to stay for a little while, and a way for her to start her life over.

Alice could hear someone coming up the stairs, most likely to fetch her for dinner. As the scent became stronger, she could already tell that it was unfamiliar and that it must be the daughter. Alice seated herself at the vanity wanting to make herself presentable. She spotted a comb and used it to untangle her hair. Satisfied with the grooming, she set the comb down to evaluate herself for the first time.

She looked at herself in awe.

She looked...well...unearthly. Her skin was extremely pale and her eyes were bright, a rich caramel color, outlined by thick long lashes. Had she _always_ looked like this? Her hair was a raven black, but there was a curious shine to it. Her hair was in an unusual cut. It was...choppy. The ends barely brushed her shoulders and it was uncommon for ladies to style their hair that way. She saw an assortment of clips and made it so her hair would stay pulled back in a loose bun.

By the time she was done, there was a quit knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

Alice cleared her throat and stood up. "Yes, of course."

She was right. It was the daughter. She was a few inches taller than Alice, with her brown curly hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Wow." Her eyes opened wider, once she realized of what she just said. "Uh, sorry... I meant to introduce myself. My name is Virginia." She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Alice." She reached out to grasp her hand in a hand shake.

"You're so cold. Are you sick?" Virginia looked at her worriedly and dropped Alice's hand to begin rummaging through the closet as Alice looked on in surprise. "My jumpers should in here somewhere. Oh, here," She pulled a wool off it's hanger and handed it to her.

Alice took it graciously, even though she _knew_ she wasn't sick. "Thank you."

Virginia smiled at her, "My mother told me what happened and I hope that you're okay now."

* * *

After forcing herself to eat a few bites, Alice feigned a stomach ache and asked to be excused from the table.

"Of course Alice, you should go back upstairs and rest."

"I'll get her ready for bed." Virginia excused herself also, picking up their plates and setting them on the counter. She led Alice up the stairs and into the spare bedroom which she previously was in.

"Good thing that you're so tiny, you fit into all my old clothes," She opened the top drawer of the dresser and shifted through the folded material. After picking out a long sleeved cotton nightgown, she handed them to Alice for her to change into.

She jumped onto the bed and turned her back, leaving Alice some privacy to change, "I hope you don't mind, but I was wondering if we could talk some more. I mean, I know your story and all, and I know you might not want to talk about it...actually, you're probably sick of talking about it with my parents asking you so many question's during dinner. But I want to know the other stuff, you know, like did you leave a boyfriend behind, what you do for fun, funny stories, hobbies, that sort of stuff."

"I don't mind at all. I felt like I haven't spoken to anyone in a while."

"Great!"

Virginia turned around and crossed her legs indian-style, which Alice copied once she sat down. Virginia was practically bouncing with excitement which Alice couldn't help but laugh at.

She realized that Virginia is a very up-beat type of gal. She was like both of her parents, very kind and caring, and welcoming in their home.

And now, she has to make up stories about her self.

Alice felt horrible for lying to such a trusting family. Here she was, a girl that was found on the side of the road, that was taken into their loving home. But she knew she had no other choice. She needed some clothes and any contact with civilization. She couldn't run through the wilderness forever. And she knew that she needed civilian clothes and couldn't run around in a set of pajamas.

But she also knew that she couldn't stay at their home for very long. She made it clear that she only needed somewhere to stay for a little while, and a way for her to start her life over.

* * *

It was two days later, late in the afternoon, when Virginia decided to take Alice into the town to get out of the house. Really, because Alice knew it wasn't very safe to be outdoors those days. They became fast friends after their conversation the first night. They didn't really talk about Alice's "life" but found themselves talking and Virginia instead.

Alice felt a little uneasy going into town. It was full of humans. She didn't know how the temptation and the hunger will be like. She had gotten used to the scent of the Stephenson's, being around them for three days. But she was highly surprised when she didn't feel a violent need to feed.

They found themselves in an arts and craft store, when Alice was adamant that they go in. She was drawn to it when they passed by the window. Alice ran her fingertips over the brushes and held one in her hand.

"Do you paint?"

"Oh, umm I used to." She lied.

"My mother paints, when we get back home I'll show you her study---and that boy keeps _staring_ at you."

"Shh! He might hear you!" Alice noticed the boy around their age when she first entered the quaint shop.

"So? He's the one being rude." Virginia waved at the boy, and he realized he was caught and looked away.

"I noticed him earlier, but I don't know why he keeps staring at me."

"Are you serious?" Virginia asked her while they were exiting the shop. "Alice, you're very pretty."

"What? No, _you're_ very pretty. I would kill to have your hair."

They stopped in front of a bakery and Virginia looked at Alice as if she was insane. "Haven't you noticed the double glances people gave you while we have been here? Hasn't anyone told you? Didn't have boys chasing after you?" She grabbed Alice's shoulders and turned her body so that they were both looking at their reflections. "Look at yourself. Well, you can't really see yourself very well in the window but you can sort of see it right?"

"See _what_?"

Virginia dropped her hands and they faced each other. She smirked at Alice saying, "Alice, you have perfect porcelain skin, more like flawless even. You have the perfect complexion that _anyone_ would die for."

"My skin makes me pretty?" Alice crinkled her eyes in confusion. She knew that she was pale and unmarked. She studied herself in the mirrors a few times but she never thought herself as pretty...just unnatural...unearthly.

"_No_, silly. You have such a rare eye color, and not to mention high cheekbones. See? You have a very proportioned face." Virginia was caught off guard when Alice started laughing.

"_A very proportioned face_?"

Virginia frowned at her and waved away at the comment.

"The point is, is that you, Alice, _you_ are a very pretty girl. That was actually, one of the first things that my mother mentioned to me."

"Really?"

"Yes and that was why I was shocked when I first met you---oh look, you have another fan. Wave and say hello." Virginia said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop it!" Alice brought Virginia's hand back down. She never thought she would act like this in public! It was embarrassing!

"Oh, don't be shy, that one's actually very, _very _handsome."

Alice looked in the direction of where Virginia was facing and saw the tall man turn around quickly and walk in the opposite direction.

"I shouldn't have done that. He was actually quite fetching." Virginia shook it off and peered inside the window of the bakery to look at the clock.

"Shoot. We have to head back home or I'm going to be late."

"Late for what?" They started walking back to where the chained their bicycles earlier.

"I have ballet lessons today and I can't be late because the instructor is a wretched old woman that I---hey

you should come with me!"

Alice was startled by the abrupt request and agreed impulsively.

* * *

Alice had a breakthrough.

As she sat against the wall in the studio, watching Virginia and the other girls---she knew what they were doing. She _knew_ ballet. The movement was so familiar to her, like a dream. It was a similar feeling when she held the paintbrush. She had to have done those things in her past-life...it was all to familiar. it wasn't the same feeling of deja vu but so similar in a way.

"Like a dream." She whispered to herself and smiled.

* * *

She knew that she had to feed soon. She didn't want to take any chances. Alice was interrupted out of her thoughts when Virginia barged into her room and jumped onto the bed. They were both freshly bathed and ready to retire for the night. Alice had to actually force herself to swallow a few more bites of food, and push it around on her plate to look like she ate a decent amount. Virginia cracked a few jokes at meal times. Alice secretly thought, that Virginia and her parents think that she might have an eating disorder.

"Are you excited?" Virginia asked.

"About what?"

"Christmas is in a few days, silly!" She was bouncing around excitably again. "I forgot to mention to you that we always attend the town's annual Christmas ball and don't worry about the dress because my mother was secretly adjusting one of my gowns from last year, so it could fit you and you know, not look like the one I wore last year." Virginia took a audible breath of air. "Alice?" She immediately noticed something was wrong. Alice's eyes were unfocused and she wasn't breathing.

"_Alice?_"

Virginia reached over and shook her shoulder's and started to panic. Right before she was going to yell for help, Alice blinked at reached to grab Virginia's wrists.

"What in the world _happened_? Alice, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine. It was just a headache that I get sometimes."

"Wha--_What_?," Virginia's mouth opened and closed, at a loss for words. "You call _that_ a headache?"

"Yes, a headache. I get them all the time. I'm sorry that it was scary to watch, people tell me that all the time." Alice smiled at her and nudged her shoulder playfully. Still worried, Virginia frowned at and looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should tell my parents. They can take you to a doctor to make sure."

"_Please_ don't mention this to your parents. I don't want them to worry. I've been to the doctor before and it's only headaches."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Well then, I believe you." Virginia finally smiled and got up from the bed, walking toward the door, "I'm going to head to bed and you should do the same. Do you need anything for your head?" Alice shook her head, "Alright, well I'm off to bed. Goodnight." Virginia walked out and gently closed the door behind her.

Alice's mood shot down considerably. She felt horrible lying to her.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
